Traditional water bagel methods include using a cookie tray with paper parchment, a pot of boiling water, a strainer spoon and an oven. First the chef makes a round raw bagel dough. Second the chef places several raw bagel doughs onto a cookie tray with a non-stick disposable such as paper parchment. Third the dough rises. Fourth the raw dough bagels are dropped into simmering hot water. Optionally several additives can be added such as sugar. Fifth each bagel is flipped in a time range of about ten seconds to about thirty seconds. That is tricky because the chef must try and keep track of each of perhaps four bagels and how much time has each bagel been in the water. Sixth a strainer spoon is used to remove each bagel. Seventh the bagels are placed on a non-stick pan. Optionally a topping may be added. Eighth the bagels are baked at about 400° F. for a chosen time. Ninth the pan is removed from the oven. Now the bagels are ready to eat.
What is needed in the art is cookware to hold (four) several bagels together during the hot water and baking process to save handling time and solve the problem of uniform boiling and flipping time. The present invention solves these problems with a (stainless steel) two piece cookware. A bottom (circular) tray has poles to place the bagels around. A top handle and anti-float screen is used to place the bagels into the water, out of the water, into the oven and out of the oven.